With development of information technologies and communications technologies, various services emerge continuously, for example, high-throughput services represented by video services, Internet of things mass link services represented by smart metering and health care services, and delay-sensitive services represented by self-driving and the Internet of vehicles. Features and quality of service (QoS) requirements of these services differ greatly, and processing of corresponding service data in a corresponding communications network also differs greatly.
The QoS requirements of different services may differ greatly. In the corresponding communications network, the processing of the service data also differs greatly. For example, for some delay-sensitive services, when data packets are transmitted from a base station to a core network and then transmitted to an application server, a lot of delays are generated. Therefore, some functions of the core network and an application layer may be relocated to the base station to avoid these delays and ensure requirements of services on data packet transmission and processing delays.
Seen from the prior art, processing of service data in the communications network is completely consistent, and no differentiated capability is provided. An operator also cannot simultaneously provide massive and comprehensive highest-level support in all dimensions for all services, for example, simultaneously provide support in terms of high throughputs, mass links, and extremely short delays for metering, video, and self-driving. This is because, on the one hand, these redundant features are not mandatory for the services, and providing complete support cannot bring revenues for the operator; on the other hand, the support for multitudinous redundant features causes extremely great costs to the operator.
In the foregoing background, considering different service requirements and costs of the operator, the network operator need provide different processing mechanisms for different services. Currently, there is no communication control method, controller, user equipment, or function instance that can meet quality of service requirements of services with different requirements.